Pravila
by PurpleVanilla
Summary: You've never experienced affection and fondness... Even if you had, the Chief would forbid you to have any type of relationship...it could ruin the mission...[Based on Mookie000's designs]


Promises cannot be broken.

You learned that back in the day, when dense fists and the soles of your shoes would damage cutouts of other imposters from this country. Tints of red would paint your pastel cheeks for every flaw you've made, including suggestions for a certain assignment. Over the time your voice remains trapped between your lips as you have no other choice but to let other's words pass to your ears.

_Pause._

The tires stopped moving, signaling everyone's exit. This was the umpteenth bus you've took over the weekend. Everyone back at the park suspects you coming back here to celebrate Spring Break with your college buddies, which is not true….

You don't have any friends.

Secondly, you're hiding from your enemies by blending into a sea of foreign youth to prevent more adversaries to track you down. It's been almost four months since Christmas break and already you've almost got yourself caught a shitload of times and the Chief decides it's time to make a temporary move.

On the other hand, after rotting under a pizza suit for a month, getting stuck between the bars of the stairs, throwing hands loads of times in the background, and getting pranked by Muscle Man from time to time, you kinda deserve a vacation.

You let a small sigh while grabbing the handle of your luggage. The motel is only a few blocks away yet you still feel exhausted from the long ride here. Your head slowly turns as you see more trees covered with colored lights; the rays painting the then beige sidewalk as others playfully pass by; Some would even pretend to dance around like young, petite ballerinas just to make their friends burst out with laughter. You then wonder why your country doesn't do something creative like that, despite having the small, yet constructive crystals of snow coating your streets every other time.

The motion you made makes a fleeting stop as a miniature parade of cars filled with boisterous youth pass through, some singing to mainstream songs and others sticking their bodies to the ceilings while cheering for their experience once more.

_WALK._

You obey the streetlight and continue your short journey. As you reach the small building you overhear small voices of a seemingly young couple. You turn your head as you see a blonde haired female slightly squeezing her lover's tan hands with her pale ones.

"Please?"

"I don't know, what about-?"

"Don't worry, the others are alright. And besides we _do_ need a little vacation," the blonde giggles as she brushes some brunette stands from him.

"Alright, but I don't think these kids will be pleased with your ballet moves," he says jokingly.

"Shut up!"

She then playfully punches her mate on the arm as she looks at him for a short period of time before kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm glad we're together."

"Same here."

The two share another kiss before holding hands and walk out of your sight.

Despite telling the others back at the park about your many ex-girlfriends, you've never really experienced affection or fondness, unlike Mordecai. Even if you have, the Chief would forbid you to have any kind of relationship; plus, no girl would want to stay with an awkward Russian spy who's on a mission to help sabotage her country.

Besides…it could ruin the mission, as well.

The lockless door was once more open with a sigh as you walk in. It took a while until the keys were given to you. After thanking the desk clerk with a small smile, you head towards your room. Random, blocked notes, some are quiet from the tiredness of the residents and others unruly due to the excitement of tomorrow, began to pass through your ears.

204.

The slot registers the familiar match and unlocks the door. The room seems small despite having your own bathroom. You drag your luggage on the couch and began to unpack.

"Come in, Nikolai."

You activate the itinerant device after placing it in your ear.

"Yes, Natalia, this is Nikolai."

"Are you in your room yet?"

"Yes, I just checked in not too long ago. What's in store for tomorrow?"

"The Chief has not informed us with anything, yet."

"Well…how will I know what to do if-?"

"Do not question the Chief, Nikolai!" Her voice was so demanding that she nearly damaged your eardrum. "We're just going to wait a while longer. In the meantime, why don't you analyze this town you are in at the moment, alright?"

"Alright."

"Natalia signing out."

You then remove the device from your ear as you prepare for bed. Once you've changed into your azure short -sleeved shirt with plaid boxers, you let the cotton sheets envelop your body. What is it that exactly needs analyzing? The slight confusion continues to fly inside your head while your head sets on the pillow you are sleeping on.


End file.
